serendipity
by asteria capella
Summary: original character challenge. kerlip bintang di kejauhan menangkap perhatian sang gadis. — issaiah/OC.


**warning: **fic ini oc-centric (sesuai dengan syarat utama infantrum's original character challenge) yang mana artinya tokoh utamanya adalah seorang oc bernama _aoyama yuki_.** don't like don't read ;)**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Dari jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, sepasang lengan menjulur keluar. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak-gerak, seirama dengan suara musik yang mengalun lembut dari dalam ruangan.

Angin berhembus pelan, membelai kulit putih dengan kesejukan yang dibawa. Keresak dedaunan yang turut ditimbulkan oleh angin menambah marak suasana. Jangkrik-jangkrik pun tak mau kalah dalam memeriahkan malam itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian jari-jari itu berhenti bergerak. Sang pemilik mendesah dan menyandarkan kepala ke tepi jendela, makin jauh menjulurkan lengannya ke udara malam. "Peter Pan, kau dimana?" ucapnya perlahan.

Kerlip bintang di kejauhan menangkap perhatian sang gadis. Matanya menerawang, membayangkan kemunculan seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian hijau yang terbang dari balik bintang.

Musik berhenti sesaat, berganti dengan lagu yang baru. _When You Wish Upon a Star_ dari _Disney_. Waktunya sungguh tepat—benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Auuh," sang gadis menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat—menimbulkan kunang-kunang di pandangan. Lalu jemarinya bergerak lagi, senandung pelan didendangkan.

Sambil terus menikmati malam sejuk di tengah musim panas, Aoyama Yuki masih berharap _Peter Pan_ akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya.

* * *

**Serendipity © Ardhan Winchester  
Fairy Cube © Kaori Yuki  
FFC Original Character  
-prolog-**

* * *

Bibik-bisik terdengar sejak ia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari pintu. Luar biasa sekali tetangganya, memilih tempat untuk bergosip tepat di sekitar rumah dari sang objek pembicaraan. Apakah mereka sengaja melakukannya ataukah murni ketidaksengajaan?

—Yah, siapa yang tahu? Yuki tak berminat bertanya lagipula.

Entah telah berapa bulan berlalu semenjak telinganya menangkap bisik-bisik itu untuk pertama kali. Awalnya dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar. Telinganya lelah mendengarkan segala macam hal yang dituduhkan orang padanya.

Tapi sekarang ia telah kebal. Ooh, silakan saja bicarakan dirinya—peduli amat. Tak ada gunanya menjelaskan bahwa ia tak bersalah. Biarlah mereka menuduh seenaknya, biarlah mereka membicarakan sepuasnya.

Yuki sudah terbiasa, sungguh. Bagaimana bisik-bisik itu akan terhenti di saat ia menengok dan tersenyum lebar seraya menyapa dengan sopan—lalu dilanjutkan setelah ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Bagaimana tatapan-tatapan menusuk itu mengikuti segala polahnya. Bagaimana orang-orang menghindar saat ia menghampiri.

Ia adalah pelakunya, begitu pikiran semua orang yang ia kenal.

Untungnya polisi mempercayai yang sebaliknya. Ah, lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa belum ada bukti yang cukup memberatkan dirinya. Jika saja ada bukti bahwa yang melempar pisau adalah Yuki, mungkin ia sedang mendekam di penjara saat ini. Sayangnya—seperti yang dengan senang hati ia utarakan pada petugas yang bewenang—ia berada di samping Toushi saat pisau itu melayang entah darimana.

Di sekolah, ia kehilangan teman.

Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan dirinya? Dengan segala nasib buruk yang selalu merundunginya? Yang cukup berani—juga bodoh—menjadi korban, seakan menguatkan alasan bagi yang lain untuk tak coba-coba.

Yuki tak menyalahkan mereka. Malah ia berharap tak ada lagi yang berusaha mendekatinya. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang _'tak sengaja'_ menimpa seorang yang dekat dengannya. Kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang terjadi akibat nasib buruknya.

Telinga dan matanya telah terlatih untuk tak mempedulikan hal-hal negatif yang ditunjukkan orang-orang sekitar. Tapi hatinya tetap saja lelah. Ketakutan akan adanya orang lain yang akan terluka akibatnya. Segala macam kekhawatiran. Juga kesepian.

"Peter Pan, cepatlah datang."

**-O-**

_Jika Peter Pan tak segera menjemput, mungkin lebih baik dirinya yang pergi—_

Baru saja Yuki membatin seperti itu dan sebuah truk besar meluncur sebagai jawaban. _Ahaha, jangan bercanda!_

Ya, dia sedikit terlambat pagi ini. Ya, dia berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar lampu yang akan segera berubah menjadi merah. Tapi seingatnya lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih hijau saat ia melangkah—jadi ini bukan salahnya kan?

Oh astaga, apakah truk itu tak mempunyai rem? Kenapa kecepatannya semakin tinggi? Dan kenapa kakinya tak mau digerakkan? Kenapa ia hanya terbengong dengan bodohnya, menatap kedatangan truk yang mematikan?

Telinganya mendengar teriakan orang-orang, jeritan beberapa wanita dan makian (tunggu, makian?). Meskipun ia tak mau mati saat ini, tapi ia berharap tak ada yang berniat menolongnya. Ini adalah salah satu akibat dari nasib buruknya—ia yakin itu. Suatu godaan agar ada seseorang mendekat dan _voila!_ Orang itu yang akan mendapatkan kecelakaan.

"Payah, jangan hanya berdiri di sini."

Dengan ngeri, ia mendengar suara tepat di telinganya, menandakan ada seseorang di belakang. Ia berniat menoleh, tapi sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah sebuah tarikan dan tubuhnya seakan melayang.

"Ja-jangan—" Yuki berusaha memperingatkan siapapun orang yang menariknya dari jalan ini—yang menjauhkannya dari bahaya, tapi memperangkap dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dalam keterkejutan, Yuki melihat truk tadi berbelok, mengikuti arah kemana seseorang itu membawanya. _Yang benar saja_. Benarkah ini tingkah nasib buruk? Ataukah ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya?

"Sopir truk itu membencimu ya?" tanya orang yang masih menariknya menjauhi jalan. Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan _menjauhi truk itu_, karena mereka telah keluar dari jalan dan sedang berlari di trotoar sambil dikejar truk yang menggila—dengan orang-orang turut berlarian dengan histeris.

Hanya tawa yang sanggup dikeluarkan sebagai jawaban. Nasib buruknya _memang_ keterlaluan kali ini.

"Astaga, merepotkan sekali kalau harus menghindar terus-terusan," sang penyelamat mengeluh. "Raven! Bisa beri sedikit bantuan disini?"

-

Dari langit muncul seorang pria berambut panjang hitam dan berpakaian rapi dengan jas yang _chic_—tangannya menggenggam pedang panjang. Satu sabetan darinya dan truk malang tadi terbelah menjadi dua.

Akhirnya, Yuki berhenti (penyelamatnya berhenti menariknya dan melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya). Jantungnya berdebar-debar luar biasa. Baru kali ini nasib buruknya seperti ini. Biasanya hanya pohon tumbang, tiang listrik roboh, jendela pecah, hingga pisau yang melayang tak sengaja—tapi _dikejar-kejar truk_? Wow, ini benar-benar baru.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" penyelamatnya bertanya.

"I-iya," Yuki menjawab lemah. Ia berbalik dan menatap—

Seorang anak kecil—dengan usia sekitar siswa SMP. Rambutnya yang pirang ditutupi topi. Matanya berwarna biru—menatap tajam dan terkesan dingin.

Tapi entah mengapa Yuki melihatnya seperti seseorang yang berbeda. "Rambut hijau dan mata merah," ucapnya terpesona. Seperti peri. Ia mengingatkannya akan seseorang. "_Peter Pan_?"

"Heh?" Remaja laki-laki di hadapannya menyahut bingung.

-

Ketika ada yang mengecek keselamatan pengendara truk yang bermasalah, semua orang dikejutkan karena tak ada satu orang pun yang berada di dalamnya. Tak ada yang menemukan sang sopir. Sungguh mengherankan.

Yuki tak peduli. Berarti dugaannya tepat—_semua ini akibat nasib buruknya_. Oh tapi ia benar-benar tak peduli.

Untuk apa, lagipula? Ia tak perlu lagi khawatir akan nasib buruknya. Ia tak perlu lagi takut melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yuki tersenyum lebar, percaya harapannya akhirnya terwujud.

-

_Peter Pan telah tiba untuk menjemput Wendy. _

**-prolog: complete-**

* * *

naaah. kira-kira begitu prolognya. ya, ya, ceritanya masih belom jelas dan interaksi sang oc dengan chara asli _fairy cube_ belom banyak. tapi seenggaknya issaiah sama raven udah muncul **:D** cheers buat challenger (**jusrecht-san**)~! kalo ga ada challenge ini, saya ga bakal bikin fic oc-centric lagi. _obviously_, pairingnya issaiah/yuki. oh siapa yang tahan akan pesonanya issaiah? **:3**

ngomong-ngomong, buat apa saya rambling disini? kan fandom fairy cube ga ada penghuninya **:P /plak**

* * *

**aaaanyway, jika ada yang baca sampai sini (yang saya ragukan), boleh saya mengharap kritik dan saran? pretty please with cherry on top :)**


End file.
